1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a presence information sharing apparatus, presence information sharing method, presence information sharing program and presence information sharing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been known an instant messaging (IM) service for exchanging messages while confirming a communication party's status over a communication network. A user of the IM can present information on his/her status (presence information) to a communication party for convenient message exchange with the communication party. The presence information includes text information, image information and the like indicating a user's status such as “present”, “absent” and “busy”. The user of the IM can determine a party's status and transmit a message while checking party's presence information.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-319389 discloses therein a technique for acquiring presence information on a previously-registered user and two-dimensionally displaying contents selectable for each user on a display in matrix in a content sharing communication system. Thus, the user can confirm contents communicable with each user and then make communication with his/her desired user.